


Cotton Candy Blues

by orphan_account



Series: Akira and Crew do Magic Shit (formerly KCTTRW) [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Just another day at the carnival, Kokichi gets called a kid, M/M, Very fluffy, You're in love with him, and adorable, because he is, dONT DENY IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Akira goes to the carnival with Kokichi and gets some cotton candy. He didn't know it'd end with some cursing and a fuming Ouma.(Dont worry it's still fluffy)
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Akira Tequi
Series: Akira and Crew do Magic Shit (formerly KCTTRW) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926445
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Cotton Candy Blues

Akira smiles as Kokichi giggles, pointing at the poor carnival employee who just got his pants soaking wet. "Nishishi! Look at him, Tequila-chan, he's so wet! Ooh! Ooh! I bet his coworkers are gonna ask if he pissed himself!~"

Akira sighs, and ruffles Kokichi's hair. "You're such a little gremlin, Ouma-kun." Kokichi just laughs even more. Suddenly, Akira's attention is diverted to a little kid squealing with glee. _Ugh. Children._

Kokichi also notices the little kid, and sees what's making the child squeal. "A cotton candy stall!" Kokichi whips around to face Akira, the cutest puppydog eyes on a human being Akira's ever seen. "Pleaaaaaaase, Tequila-chan? Can I have some cotton candy?~"

Akira tries to resist it, but then he gives up. _Stupid adorable Kokichi._ "Fine, Ouma-kun, let's get your cotton candy." Their bright orange plastic wristbands clack against each other as Kokichi drags Akira to the cotton candy stall, another (not soaking wet) employee looks up at them, clearly tired of children's shit. Then she looks down at their wristbands, then back up at Akira, sighing.

"Sir, are you aware children are supposed to have the neon pink wristbands?" Akira poorly attempts to stifle a laugh as Kokichi pouts, clearly aggravated. Akira gives him a look that says, _I'm gonna do it._ Kokichi glares back, his eyes saying, _If you do it, I'll tear your nerves out._

Akira forces out between giggles, "No ma'am, I didn't. I'll go get him the kids' wristband immediately."

"YOU BITCH, I'LL FUCKING MURDER YOU!" Kokichi screams in rage.

The employee stares on as Akira begins to walk away, trying to drag Kokichi along. Kokichi breaks free of Akira's grasp and glares at the bored female. "Actually, I'm twenty one fucking years old. I can wear the orange wristband, thank you very much." Akira pretends to sigh and looks back at the carnival employee.

"Apologies, he's acting up. Eleven year olds, am I right? I'll go take him immediately." Akira drags Kokichi back between his own giggles and Kokichi's curses. Finally, they reach the wristband stand.

"You fuckin' bitch- WAIT YOU'RE ACTUALLY DOING IT?!" Kokichi yells. Akira just smiles and takes the startingly pink wristband from the carnival mascot, sliding it on Kokichi's wrist in favor of the orange one. "Huh, you really aren't afraid to die, huh, Tequila-chan?"

Akira booped Kokichi's nose. "That's Tequila-sama to you." As Kokichi fumed, Akira arrived back at the cotton candy stall, Kokichi in hand.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, Ouma-chan was acting up." The employee's eyebrow raised at the name, but she just handed them some pink and blue cotton candy and went back to tapping her fingers on the desk.

Nothing much happened afterward. It was just Kokichi and Akira, sitting on a bench, eating cotton candy while Kokichi fumed. Many passerbys commented on Kokichi, calling him "such a cute kid" and "so adorable," which just made Kokichi fume more. Although it was just a day at the carnival, there were definitely some cotton candy blues.


End file.
